


“T’hy’la”

by Gimmemore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: "El Dorado", Alludes to Spock's death in STII:WOK, Fal-tor-pan, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, M/M, Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: A poem called"T'hy'la"done in the style of “El Dorado” by Edgar Allan Poe, one of my all time faves.And a little something that I needed done for my sanity.





	

Moonlit night,

Their hands clasped tight,

With minds and souls ever bound.

They’d found ‘the one,’

Their search was done,

Each claimed the other: _T’hy’la_

 

But death it stole,

And its bell did toll,

For a katra made unbound.

Separated by glass,

One breathed his last,

As he gazed upon his _T’hy’la_.

 

Gone but not dead,

Inside the doc’s head,

The Vulcan was so bound.

“A danger,” warned T’Lar,

“To all you both are,”

To restore the one called _T’hy’la_.

 

With mountains alight in amber glow,

Smiling faces of joy abound.

“Yes,” Jim did sigh,

To Spock’s reply,

Ever knowing they’ll be _T’hy’la_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Life has been kicking my ass these last four months and I’ve had to deal with the death of the man who was like my second dad and putting my 14 ½ yr old Sheltie to sleep, and that all within the last six weeks. I needed to get something out and prose currently isn’t cooperating, so poetry it became.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek (or anything Edgar Allan Poe), nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters (and the poem's structure) for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
